videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RandomUser24/Opinions for Skylanders with Different Songs
There is one series of Skylanders-related videos called Skylanders with Different Songs created by SporeVideos3. I have to show my opinions of the songs here on Video Games Fanon Wiki on Wikia. I'll give them video grades. Part 1 *Sonic Boom - Sucks. *Whirlwind - I don't care for it. *Lightning Rod - I'd rather use Lightning by The Wanted. *Warnado - It's annoying. I'd rather use Tornado by Little Big Town. *Stealth Elf - Pri-tee good. Get it? *Stump Smash - Oh baby. That is one good song man. *Zook - Overrated. *Camo - I'd rather use that song for a Fire Skylander. *Chop Chop - I'd rather use that song for Chop Chop when the fourth Skylanders game comes out. *Ghost Roaster - I'd rather use that song for Cynder when the fourth Skylanders game comes out because she summons ghosts. *Hex - Sucks. *Cynder - Sucks. *Prism Break - I'd rather use Light 'em Up by Fall Out Boy. *Bash - Really, really? SporeVideos3 should've used Little Rock by Collin Baye. *Terrafin - This is a CAR-related song and Terrafin is not a CAR. *Dino-Rang - I'd rather use Boomerang by The Summer Sets. *Eruptor - Annoying. *Flameslinger - I'll use this song for the second female Fire Skylander. *Ignitor - Good. *Sunburn - How does that song fit for Sunburn? *Gill Grunt - Good. *Zap - (same opinion as Stump Smash's song). *Slam Bam - I'll save that for an ice-related Skylander of the fourth Skylanders game. *Wham-Shell - Good. *Spyro - Is Spyro buff? *Voodood - He should've used that song for Double Trouble and used Voodoo by Godsmack for Voodood. *Wrecking Ball - Seriously? He should've used Wrecking Ball by Bruce Springsteen for Wrecking Ball. *Double Trouble - He should've used Troublemaker by Olly Murs for him and Voodoo by Godsmack for Voodood. *Trigger Happy - Good. *Boomer - Sucks. *Drobot - This song used to get on my nerves but it didn't anymore. *Drill Sergeant - Good. All of the Songs = 94/100. Part 2 *Swarm - Epic. *Jet-Vac - Epic. The only thing I hate about this song is that is sung by Nicki Minaj but I love it when it is sung by Rihanna. *Tree Rex - Epic. *Shroomboom - Epic. *Eye-Brawl - Epic. *Fright Rider - I'm not really a fan of Phineas and Ferb. *Crusher - Epic. *Flashwing - Epic. *Hot Head - Epic. *Hot Dog - Epic. *Thumpback - (same opinion as Fright Rider's song). *Chill - Sucks. *Ninjini - Sucks *Pop Fizz - Epic. *Bouncer - Epic. *Sprocket - Epic. All of the Songs = 96/100. Part 3 *Free Ranger - He should've used the instrumental. *Boom Jet - (same opinion as Fright Rider and Thumpback's songs). *Pop Thorn - (same opinion as Stealth Elf's song). *Scratch - Annoying. *Stink Bomb - Sucks. *Grilla Drilla - Sucks. *Zoo Lou - Sucks. *Bumble Blast - Sucks. *Rattle Shake - Good. *Night Shift - Epic. *Roller Brawl - (same opinion as Fright Rider, Thumpback and Boom Jet's songs). *Grim Creeper - I don't want to use that song. *Rubble Rouser - Sucks. *Doom Stone - I agree with Kevin Green. *Slobber Tooth - Good. *Scorp - Good. *Blast Zone - (same opinion as Grim Creeper's song). *Fire Kraken - Sucks. *Fryno - Sucks. *Smolderdash - Good. *Wash Buckler - Sucks. *Freeze Blade - It's only annoying once before Skylanders with Different Songs: Part 3 came out. *Riptide - Sucks. *Punk Shock - Sucks. *Hoot Loop - Higitus Figitus? Really? *Trap Shadow - Good but only annyoing in a short time. *Star Strike - Sucks. *Dune Bug - Epic. *Magna Charge - Good. *Spy Rise - (same opinion as Fright Rider, Thumpback, Boom Jet and Roller Brawl's songs). *Countdown - Epic. *Wind-Up - Annoying. All of the Songs = 90/100. I hope that I can give the fourth SWDS SporeVideos3 video a 100/100 video grade. Category:Blog posts